


gay is not a synonym for shitty

by gothfob



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Cotton Candy, Face Paint, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Rainbows, Ridiculous Clothing, TTTYG era, pete and patrick go to pride, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 13:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19319464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothfob/pseuds/gothfob
Summary: Pete takes Patrick to his first pride.





	gay is not a synonym for shitty

Patrick and Pete are running late. Which is mostly Pete’s fault, because he’s been sitting in front of the bathroom mirror in their tiny apartment trying to draw a rainbow flag on his cheek with face paint for over an hour.

 

Patrick is begrudgingly endeared by the way his tongue is sticking out the side of his mouth with concentration, but he really wants to make it to the parade before it’s over.

 

“Pete,” Patrick whines. “We need to leave now if we’re gonna make it all the way across the city.”

 

Although going to pride was Pete’s idea, Patrick has never been to one before. He came out to Pete around Christmas last year, and Pete might be obnoxious sometimes, but he knows when Patrick just needs a hug. Pete is good at being compassionate, it’s one of Patrick’s favorite things about him.

 

Fall Out Boy’s first studio album has already been released, but they are by no means famous.

 

Luckily for Patrick, they can get away with going out in public and not get mobbed or flashed with paparazzi’s cameras. Patrick will be happy to blend in with the crowd and hopefully enjoy himself. He doesn’t really know what to expect.

 

Joe and Andy both offered to come with to show support, but Pete didn’t even let them finish the sentence before shaking his head.

 

He also didn’t bother offering an explanation as to why they couldn’t come, but Patrick has come to think that this just may be one of those _PeteandPatrick_ only things. He isn’t sure what to make of it yet.

 

“Don’t get your panties in a twist, Trick. I’ll be done in a sec.” Pete says, rubbing off some blue paint that got on his chin.

 

Pete is decked out in rainbow pinstriped pants that are far too tight for comfort, and a shirt that says _I Am The Gay Agenda Republicans Warned You About._ Patrick is dressed far more tame, in his Guys Gone Wild shirt with the knit hat that Pete gave him.

 

He also reluctantly let Pete paint a rainbow flag on his cheek too, and he’s secretly pleased about the way Pete held his face and laughed at his grumpiness.

 

If he has a crush on his bandmate, that’s no one’s business but his, right?

 

“Hurry up.” Patrick huffs, leaning in the doorframe of the bathroom and crossing his arms over his chest a little more petulantly than the situation calls for.

 

Pete sets down the paint brush and starts fluffing up his hair until it lays the way he wants.

 

“‘Kay. Let’s go.” Pete smiles at him, his eyes too knowing for comfort. Patrick looks down at the bathroom tiles and blushes. Patrick turns on his heel and heads towards the hallway, where he slips on his sneakers and waits for Pete to do the same.

 

Pete grabs his keys, somehow manages to fit his wallet in his front pocket, and then slides his phone into back pocket.

 

Pete locks the door behind them and then they head to Pete’s shitty, tiny car in it’s usual parking spot. At least the  AC works when it’s 80 degrees outside. Patrick slides into the passenger seat and puts on his seatbelt.

 

As soon as Pete starts the car, Metallica starts blaring from the speakers. Patrick is strangely comforted by this, the way that some things about Pete will never change.

 

Patrick watches him as he bobs his head to the music, drums his fingers against the steering wheel as he backs out and turns onto the road. Patrick stares at the way Pete’s hair falls across his forehead, his perfectly lined eyes and the ink on his tawny skin practically glowing in the sunlight. He’s beautiful.

 

Patrick has always known this, but it’s an everyday battle to not look like a creep or give himself away.

 

He blinks and turns his head to look out the window, singing along to the radio under his breath. He watches the buildings and the trees go by in blurs, and he digs his nails into his denim clad thigh in nervous anticipation.

 

Pete is headbanging at a red light, and Patrick has such a strong urge to lean across the console and kiss him senseless, but he knows that would be stupid. A terrible, horrible, no good idea. So he refrains and focuses his eyes back on the road ahead of them.

 

Fifteen minutes later finds them in the middle of traffic to find a parking spot before they can join in on the festivities. Pete has shut the radio off, so he can point out things and people to Patrick through the windows while they wait.

 

Patrick is smiling so hard his face is starting to hurt. He laughs at a joke Pete makes, and before he knows it, the line is moving along and Pete manages to park the car and take the key out of the ignition.

 

Pete gets out of the car and comes around the other side to open Patrick’s door. Patrick looks up at him, confused by the gesture, but he gets out and shuts the door.

 

Patrick can see all the people and cars surrounding them, hundreds of them, maybe even thousands. It’s very loud. It feels overwhelming.

 

Pete reaches out and grabs Patrick’s hand in his. Pete is holding his hand. Patrick blinks, stunned. His heart starts to race at the touch, the way Pete squeezes his hand in reassurance and then leans in to say something into his ear.

 

“I didn’t want you to get lost in the crowd. We gotta stick together.” Pete’s hot breath tickles his neck, and Patrick can’t help but shiver. Patrick doesn’t bother responding, just swallows hard and nods.

 

Pete guides him through the people by his hand, until they can stop at one of the vendors and get something to eat. Pete settles on cotton candy and nachos they can share, as well as a couple of water bottles. Pete holds onto the bag of cotton candy, and Patrick takes the plate of nachos and one of the bottles.

 

Pete decides to wrap an arm over Patrick’s shoulder, which is a touch that Patrick is more familiar with. It still startles him a little, but within a few seconds he’s leaning into Pete’s side. They’re both sweating, the sun beating down on them, but Patrick doesn’t really care.

 

Patrick eats a few chips, coated in fluorescent orange cheese. He gets distracted by the sights around them pretty quickly though. Patrick smiles, the awe clear in his face. Pete looks at him and grins back.

 

“It’s like magic, isn’t it? Seeing all these people here, just like us. Happy to be who they are. Covered in rainbows and pride flags.” Pete says, a twinkle in his amber eyes.

 

“I’ve never seen anything like it.” Patrick sighs, a little dreamily. A place where he finally feels he can belong. “I feel _free_.”

 

“That’s what I was hoping for. I knew you’d love it here.” Pete replies, openly beaming now, his eyes crinkling at the corners.

 

A few people say hi to them, others hand them free stickers, flags, pins. Patrick has never felt more accepted than in this moment. He has never felt more hope for the future. Embarrassingly enough, he’s tearing up a little bit. He wipes at his eyes and hopes Pete doesn’t notice.

 

To their utter shock and delight, a young girl, maybe 18 at most, calls out their names and makes her way over to them. She smiles at them, and nervously holds out a copy of _Take This To Your Grave_ and a sharpie. Pete grins at Patrick, then at her. He takes her copy of the CD and the sharpie, and he signs his name across his own face on the cover.

 

“I’m a really big fan. I think your music is fantastic. I didn’t expect to see you guys here. But I happened to have my copy of the album in my car. I’d never forgive myself if I didn’t at least say hi.” She says, her voice shaky.

 

“We love it when fans come say hi. Don’t even worry about it. It’s really nice to meet you!” Patrick chirps enthusiastically. Pete hands the CD and the marker over to him. Patrick signs it at the bottom, right by his converse clad feet. His hands are trembling, so it comes out a bit sloppy, but he hopes she won’t mind.

 

Pete talks to her for a few more minutes, and Patrick hands her back her CD and marker. She earnestly asks them both for a hug, which they both readily give her. She tells them her name is Gina. Pete and Patrick wave goodbye and she makes her way through the crowd until they can’t see her anymore.

 

Patrick turns to Pete, breathless, and asks, “Did that just really happen?”

 

Pete nods, his smile so wide his sharp canines glint in the sunlight. “I told you, Patty boy. We’re gonna rule the fucking _world._ This is just the beginning.”

 

“Holy shit. We have fans. Fans that recognize us in public and ask for autographs! I just signed my first autograph?” Patrick shrieks at an ungodly level.

 

“That you did, darling. That you did.” Pete replies fondly, and then proceeds to dig his hand into the cotton candy and stuff a bite into his mouth.

 

Patrick feels his heart constrict in his chest at the petname, and he’s so overwhelmed with good adrenaline he doesn’t know what to do. He chugs half the water bottle to distract himself, but his thoughts are still racing.

 

“Are you okay?” Pete asks, gently rubbing his hand up and down Patrick’s back, trying to soothe him. Patrick’s self control seems to snap at this moment. He drops the leftover nachos and his water. He doesn’t give a fuck. He practically lunges at Pete, grabs his jaw between both hands and kisses him hard.

 

Pete starts to kiss him back, but then Patrick realizes what he’s done and pulls away with a gasp, touching a hand to his lips. He can’t meet Pete’s eyes.

 

He feels like he’s hyperventilating, he has to get out of here, he has to get away. He feels guilty. Pete is going to hate him. Pete will never talk to him again. The band is going to break up. His brand new life is ruined as quickly as it started.

 

Before he can think it through, he turns tail and runs through the crowd of people, trying to remember where Pete parked the car. Pete calls his name, trying to run after him. Patrick doesn’t look back.

 

He runs until his lungs burn, he gets a couple elbows to the face in the process, but he manages to make it all the way to the car so he can sit on the trunk. He’s panting now, his chest heaving with every breath.

 

Patrick sits and stares at his shoes, trying to slow down his mind and regulate his breathing. By the time Pete finds him, it’s been about 10 minutes. Pete approaches him slowly, his sneakers crunching through the gravel in the parking lot.

 

Pete carefully sits on the trunk next to him, their thighs touching.

 

“I didn’t think you felt that way about me.” Pete says, something in his voice Patrick can’t quite figure out.

 

Patrick feels his heart start to pound against his ribs, like it’s going to come out of his chest and fall at Pete’s feet. How fitting that would be. Patrick shuts his eyes and braces for impact. He prepares for the worst. For Pete to be angry with him. For Pete to reject him.

 

“Surprise.” Patrick chuckles, a laugh so hollow it nearly brings him to tears for the second time today.

 

“It is. But it’s not a bad one.” Pete says, and Patrick can hear the smile in his voice. Wait a second. Suddenly, Patrick is very confused. “Trick, look at me.” Pete murmurs softly.

 

Patrick obeys, turning his head so him and Pete are a breath away from each other.

 

“I’m in love with you. I have been since the day I met you. I just never thought you’d love me back. Not the way I wanted. I admit I got my hopes up when you came out to me, but I didn’t wanna rush you.” Pete sounds reverent. Sincere. He actually means it. Patrick gapes at him.

 

“So you’re saying we’ve been in love with each other this whole time but we never bothered to tell the other because the fear of rejection?” Patrick chokes out.

 

“Pretty much. That and I was worried you’d quit the band.” Pete snorts. It makes Patrick laugh.

 

“I could never leave you.” Patrick says it immediately, because it’s the truth and he can’t imagine his life any other way.

 

“I’m glad to hear it. I wish you hadn’t run away from me after you kissed me though. Scared the shit out of me.” Pete huffs. Patrick gives him a sympathetic look.

 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know what to do. I panicked.” Patrick murmurs.

 

“I can’t blame you for that. I can never stay mad at you.” Pete pouts, like it’s a hardship.

 

“I’m grateful for that.” Patrick grins at him, exhilarated with this revelation.

 

“I’m gonna kiss you now. Promise you won’t run?” Pete whispers, leaning in until their mouths are nearly touching.

 

“I promise.” Patrick breathes out shakily, and then Pete kisses him. And kisses him. And kisses him. Again, and again, and again. It makes Patrick dizzy, see shooting stars behind his eyelids. Pete is a really good kisser. His mouth tastes like cotton candy. Their tongues touch and it feels like Patrick has been electrocuted.

 

After a few minutes, Pete pulls back to catch his breath. The rainbow flag on his cheek is smeared, red and blue blending together until it looks like a purple smudge. He smirks at Patrick with his stupid, irresistible face, and says “Let’s go home.”

 

“I never thought you’d ask.” Patrick giggles. Pete holds his hand over the console on the way home. Patrick’s first pride is one of the best days of his entire life.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is entirely self indulgent. i have never been to chicago pride, or pride in general actually. i'm hopefully going to my first one next month in my town with my friend! but until then, have this. it's fluffy and adorable and introspective. it's mostly for me. but i hope you like it too. happy pride, folks. 
> 
> come talk to me on tumblr @gothfob


End file.
